Bailemos
by Where dreams come true
Summary: Bella tenía que intentar que Edward dejara de ser mujeriego, para ello será un espejismo de él… D: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.


**Bailemos**

Bella tenía que intentar que Edward dejara de ser mujeriego, para ello será un espejismo de él…

Tener un amigo mujeriego… es algo complicado. Más cuando tu mejor amigo anda con todas las chicas fáciles de la escuela y todas te odian por ser su chica preferida.

Pero era algo inevitable. Edward y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria y no dejaríamos de serlos por unas insoportables arrastradas. Pero era comprensible por qué Edward tenía tantas chicas atrás. Él era, prácticamente, perfecto. Era inteligente, atlético, divertido, maduro, hermoso. Era el típico chico sacado de cuentos.

Y sí… yo era su chica favorita. Cada vez que una chica le daba a elegir entre ella y yo, él, sin dudarlo un segundo, me elegía. Me decía que ninguna chica valía la pena para perderme.

Pero era mujeriego. ¿Por qué lo era? Tenía a todas las chicas prácticamente a sus pies, podía elegir a cualquiera, sin embargo, no lo hacía, y se divertía con todas. Se podría decir que ese era el único defecto que Edward tenía.

Sin embargo, lo aceptaba como era. Porque, si bien era el peor con las mujeres, como amigo era el mejor. Siempre estuvo para mí cuando lo necesitaba, así como yo con él. Aunque a veces esa actitud de mujeriego me molestara.

Edward me acompañó en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida. Estuvo a mi lado cuando mis padres fallecieron, prácticamente estaba pegado a mí, quería cerciorarse de que siempre estuviese bien y no me faltara nada.

Por suerte estaban mis tíos, los Hale, quienes me adoptaron. Estuve viviendo con ellos por cinco años y junto con mis primos, Rose y Jasper, pude adaptarme rápidamente al cambio de hogar.

Rosalie y Jasper son mellizos, pero son completamente distintos. Rose es la típica hija consentida, que consigue todo lo que quiere con una sonrisa de inocencia al tío Aro. Charla por los codos, sin darte respiro. Si uno habla con ella, a los cinco minutos termina aturdido. Jasper, en cambio, es mucho más tranquilo y sencillo. Siempre tiene la palabra justa para cada momento y habla lo justo y necesario. Es un gran compañero, siempre nos hemos llevado bien y según él, por mi actitud yo parezco más su melliza que Rose.

-Bells, vamos arriba –escuchaba la voz de mi tía, pero anoche me había acostado muy tarde. Rose había llegado de la casa de su novio y, como cada vez que va allí, vino a contarme todo lo que hizo con Emmett, por más repugnante que sea…

-Ya voy –salté de mi cama y fui derecho a mi baño. Mis tíos eran personas de bastante plata, por lo que tenían una casa enorme y cuando yo me mudé con ellos, mi cuarto estuvo liso en cuestión de días. Era una pieza enorme, con las paredes de color azul oscuro, el piso color madera oscuro y los muebles del mismo color. Tenía una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación, mi guitarra al lado y una enorme biblioteca llena de libros elegidos por mí y Edward.

Tomé una ducha rápida, sequé mi pelo y fui a buscar mi ropa pero no era sorpresa que Rose estuviese en mi cama con un conjunto elegido para mí.

-Debes mostrar más tu cuerpo, matarás a los chicos –dijo guiñándome un ojo. Rodeé mis ojos y tomé la ropa sin prestar atención.

.com/tumblr_

Eran unos shorts de jean, con una blusa estampada y una chaqueta color beige. Por suerte, debajo llevaba unos borcegos de un tono más oscuro que la chaqueta.

Giré para decirle algo a Rose pero ésta ya se había ido mientras escuchaba una bocina afuera. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Tomé una tostada mientras mi tía me retaba diciéndome que me iba a ahogar algún día. Cepillé mis dientes y tomé mi bolso para salir al encuentro con mi amigo.

Éste se encontraba apoyado en su auto, esperándome como siempre. A pesar de vestirse de una forma informal, siempre se veía bien.

-¿Cómo estás, Bells? –preguntó mientras se acercaba para abrazarme y, luego abrir la puerta del auto para irnos al instituto.

En el camino, Edward me contaba de los planes del fin de semana y, cada vez que nombraba a alguna chica, me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Al llegar al instituto, apenas bajé del auto sentí como un pequeño duende me abrazaba.

Alice. Mi mejor amiga junto con Edward, y la novia de Jasper. Ellos sí que se complementaban. Alice era hiperactiva, siempre estaba de buen humor y, al igual que Rose, cuando hablas cinco minutos con ella terminas con los oídos aturdidos. Ella y Emmett eran los hermanos de Edward.

Emmett era muy perecido a Alice, y era extremadamente cariñoso. A simple vista, por su físico, parece un chico rudo y fortachón pero, cuando lo conoces, te das cuenta que es un niño simpático y dulce encerrado en el cuerpo de un mamut.

-Hola Belly –saludó mientras me chocaba la mano.

-¿Qué tal, fortachón?

Con Edward y Alice fuimos directo a nuestra primera clase, ya que estábamos un poco atrasados por mi culpa. En el camino, varias chicas intentaron acercarse a Edward para intentar coquetear y conseguir una cita en su agenda.

Llegué a la clase un poco molesta. ¿Cuántas chicas había en este instituto? Podía jurar que cuando una se iba, aparecía otra para hablar con Edward. Él me miraba y luego, les respondía el coqueteo.

Intenté concentrarme en la charla del profesor Turner sobre la Revolución Francesa pero no podía. Mi cabeza estaba en Edward y en su cambio a mujeriego.

¿Desde cuándo fue que comenzó a ser así?, ¿Por qué cambió tanto?, no fue un _gran_ cambio, pero tenía actitudes que desconocía. Antes de ser así era un chico tranquilo y caballeroso, uno que respetaba a todas las mujeres. Eso no me gustaba…

En el almuerzo continuaron llegando muchachas con números de teléfonos. Esto me estaba cansando.

Me levanté de golpe de la mesa y me fui sin decir nada. Tomé rápidamente mi mochila y salí del establecimiento.

Estaba volviendo a casa, necesitaba pensar, cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! –no necesitaba voltearme para darme cuenta de quién era- ¡Bella ven! –me tomó del brazo e hizo que volteara. De nuevo, había dejado a todas esas mujerzuelas por mí, pero si volvía seguiría con el mismo papel de mujeriego.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté haciéndome la desentendida. Arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

-¿Estás de broma?, te levantaste de golpe de la mesa. Todos quedamos preocupados. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, Edward. Estoy cansada –me miró dándome a entender que no me creía nada-. Es en serio.

-Vamos, Bella…

-Nada. Quiero ir a casa y descansar un rato.

-Bien, vamos...

-No –le interrumpí-. Quiero ir sola –Edward se sorprendió, pero no se interpuso.

Me dejó ir a casa sin rechistar. Caminé las veintiún cuadras pensando en qué podía hacer para recuperar al viejo Edward.

Ni siquiera le avise a mi tía que había llegado. Me tiré en la cama e intenté pensar, mas no duré mucho ya que me llegó un mensaje.

**Seguramente no te diste cuenta, pero te seguí todo el camino para asegurarme de que llegaras bien y me bastó verte para darme cuenta que te ocurre algo malo. Sigues pateando las hojas cuando estas molesta. Espero que cuando te sientas lista me cuentes. Te quiero.**

**Edward.**

Golpeé la almohada frustrada. ¿Por qué siempre se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba? Necesitaba urgentemente que vuelva el otro Edward. Mi Edward. Del que estuve enamorada cuando tenía doce años pero, al darme cuenta que no sucedería nada entre él y yo, intenté enamorarme de alguien más. El de hace dos años atrás. El Edward de quince años que era una persona muy distinta a la que veo hoy. Pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados…

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con Alice y Rose mirándome impacientes.

Comencé a pensar en la última idea que tuve antes de dormirme y sonreí.

-¿Qué sucedió, Bella? –preguntaron las chicas mientras me sentaba en la cama y seguía acomodando mis ideas.

-Nos preocupamos mucho –agregó Alice.

-Estoy cansada de este Edward mujeriego, quiero que vuelva mi amigo –sentí cómo mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-. Ese no es el Edward de hace dos o más años, Alice. Tú lo sabes. Quiero que vuelva mi Edward…

-No eres la única, Bella –coincidió Alice-. Todos en casa estamos cansados de ver el desfile de muchachas a la habitación de Edward.

-Lo sé, pero necesitamos hacer algo para que vuelva el otro Edward.

-¿Qué tan dispuesta estás a hacer algo para que vuelva Edward? –inquirió Alice y, con esa mirada, me di cuenta que tuvo la misma idea que yo.

-Estoy lista.

-Un poco más de rubor y estarás lista.

Había pasado un día desde que ideamos el plan con las chicas y ya queríamos ponerlo en marcha. Si Edward pensaba que ser un mujeriego estaba bien, le demostraría lo ven los otros. Estos días seré el espejo de Edward Cullen.

Por suerte, Mike Newton organizó una fiesta a la noche en su quinta. Esta se encontraba en La Push, al lado de la playa, por lo que debíamos llevar bañador.

El plan era el siguiente: llegaríamos a lo de Newton y pretendería que todo está normal pero, después de un rato, sería el reflejo de Edward. Jasper y Emmett ya estaban al tanto del plan. Al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al final accedieron.

Rose terminó de pintarme. Tenía un poco de brillo en los labios, y las sombras eran de tonos naturales, casi imperceptibles.

Me puse un vestido floreado junto con unas gladiadoras, las chicas prometieron que no tendría que usar tacones por estar en la playa, por lo que estaba totalmente agradecida.

Tomé el bolso en el que llevaba la otra ropa y esperé a Rose.

Cuando ella estaba terminando de vestirse, escuché el auto de Alice. Hoy iríamos las tres juntas.

Se escucharon pasos y, luego, Alice estaba en mi habitación. Ella iba vestida con un short junto a un bikini color marrón debajo de una musculosa blanca. Debajo llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color que el bikini. Se veía genial.

Rose salió del baño vestida igual que Alice, sólo que su bikini era estampado.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Alice antes de salir para la fiesta.

-Vamos –dije segura, preparándome para lo que haría en la fiesta.

-Recuerda, debes parecer la más arrastrada de todas, aunque suene mal. Si quieres, si no te animas, solo debes tirarte a dos o tres muchachos.

Esto no me gustaba para nada, pero pensar que haciendo esto recuperaría a Edward me hacía seguir adelante.

-Estoy lista.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, ya estaban casi todos los del instituto. Era una enorme fiesta, así que tendría "bastantes chicos para elegir" según las chicas.

Inhalé por última vez, y salí del coche de Alice.

Las chicas se fueron a buscar a sus novios, así que fui para la barra que había en el patio.

La gente bailaba y se movían unos contra otros. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero todo lo hacía por Edward, así que seguí adelante.

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Hola Bells –me tensé de inmediato, pero recordé lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hola Edward –giré y lo saludé como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Pasa algo? –me miró intentando descifrar algo, pero desde que veníamos de mi casa estaba metiéndome en mi papel, así que estaba lista.

-No –negué y fui a buscar a las chicas. Eran las doce y debía alistarme para pasar a ser Bella la arrastrada.

Encontré a ambas esperándome en la puerta de la casa de Newton.

-No lo puedo creer, pareces una arrastrada en serio Bella –comentó Alice, pero era con un tono de aprobación.

Sonreí y me miré en el espejo por última vez. Llevaba un short que me quedaba arriba de los muslos, con el último botón sin abrochar, dejando ver mi bikini color azul eléctrico. Arriba del corpiño del bikini tenía una musculosa blanca que me quedaba por el ombligo. Mi pelo estaba completamente revuelto. Me calcé mis gladiadoras y salimos de lo de Newton.

-¿Observaste cómo actúa? –preguntó Rose.

-Sí, besa y manosea a una y va por otra –dije con repugnancia-. Entendido.

-Suerte Bella y… gracias –dijo Alice abrazándome y, antes de soltarme, me susurró en el oído-: verás que algo productivo saldrá de todo esto.

Fuimos hacia la pista y comenzamos a bailar. No pude pasar por alto la mirada de los muchachos al verme con tal cambio. En respuesta, les sonreí coquetamente y guiñé un ojo.

Empecé a bailar sensualmente al ver como Edward manoseaba a Jessica mientras miraba a otra chica.

-Que comience el show –dije lo suficientemente alto para que solo escucharan las chicas.

Volteé y miré a Tom, otro mujeriego de la escuela, y le hice señas con los dedos para que se acercara, comencé a bailar sensualmente a su lado, provocándolo. Intentaba acercarse a mí, pero yo no lo dejaba. Finalmente, pegué mi espalda a su torso y comencé a frotarme contra él, sintiendo su excitación. Tomó mi cintura con sus manos, bajándolas hasta mis caderas. Giré, enfrentándolo, y lo besé. Respondió mi beso apasionadamente y no esperó nada para introducir su lengua en mi boca mientras sus manos bajaban hasta mi trasero. Continué el beso por unos cinco minutos, más o menos lo que duraba Edward con cada chica. Tuve que parar el beso antes de que el tema se me vaya de las manos.

Me separé de él, le guiñé un ojo y volví con las chicas, quienes estaban sorprendidas y, se podría decir que orgullosas.

-Mira lo que hiciste –disimuladamente observé a Edward, quien me miraba sorprendido.

-Siguiente víctima –dije antes de avanzar hacia Alec. Él era uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela. El año pasado había querido tener algo conmigo, pero me negué rotundamente.

Bailé un poco con él y, luego, hice lo mismo que a Tom. Provoqué, besé, y volví con las chicas.

Miré a Edward, quien se encontraba con otra chica pero ni siquiera le prestaba atención, me estaba mirando desconcertado. Le guiñé un ojo y fui a la caza de Adam.

Lo mismo hice con Félix y con Benjamín.

Cuando me separé de Ben, fui hacia la barra, donde se encontraban los chicos tomando algo. Cuando me vieron comenzaron a reírse.

-Wow, Belly, sacaste las garras, gatita -comentó Emmett, guiñándome un ojo

-Cállate, esto es asqueroso.

-Edward está que larga chispas. Y está… ¿solo?

Los tres miramos en dirección de Edward. Estaba mirando en mi dirección echando chispas. No podía creer que estaba solo.

-Sabes quién es el último, ¿no? –inquirió Jasper. Asentí y clavé mi mirada en Jacob.

Jacob Black fue, ¿cómo decirlo?... Fue el "enemigo de Edward" por años. La razón es desconocida para mí, pero no podían verse.

Black se me ha tirado varias veces, pero lo rechacé. Así que hoy, se podría decir que es su día de suerte, ¿no? Es la cereza del pastel.

Él se encontraba parado muy cerca de Edward.

Comencé a caminar en dirección de Edward, quien comenzó a sorprenderse con cada paso que daba, pero su cara decayó cuando doblé y me dirigí a Jacob.

Justo comenzaba a sonar una canción muy sensual. Bailé un buen rato con Black, provocándolo lo máximo posible que hasta podía ver su excitación. Me puse de espaldas a él y vi a Edward hecho una llama. Tomé mi musculosa y me la saqué tirándosela a Emmett quien estaba riéndose con la escena. Volví mi atención a Jacob y comencé a besar su cuello, mientras iba subiendo por su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales atraparon los míos al encontrarse.

El beso se intensificó y sentí las manos de Black en mi trasero. Esto era asqueroso y por suerte no duré mucho en sus brazos, ya que sentí a alguien jalando de mi brazo, separándome de Jacob Black.

Edward me estaba arrastrando lejos de la fiesta.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? ES QUE ESTÁS LOCA. ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE, BELLA? –me preguntó en cuánto llegamos lo más lejos de la fiesta, estábamos al lado del agua-. Te vi besando a todos esos chicos, ¿SEIS CHICOS EN UNA NOCHE? ¿ESTÁS DEMENTE? Y ENCIMA BESAS A BLACK, A JACOB BLACK –esto era el colmo. Me reclamaba por hacer algo que él mismo hacía.

-¿No te suena familiar la escena? ¿No piensas que hay alguien más que actúa así? ¿No se te viene nadie a la cabeza? –su cara comenzó a pasar del enojo a la sorpresa-. Pues déjame darte una pista. TÚ ACTÚAS ASÍ. Pero no solamente en una fiesta, siempre. Día y noche –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer-. Eres un maldito mujeriego, Edward. No sé qué pasó para que pases de ser la persona más madura, caballerosa y noble a un ser despreciable que vive acostándose con una chica diferente por día –intentó acercarse pero me alejé mientras me abrazaba a mí misma para infundirme valor-. No sé qué pasó. Por favor dímelo. Tuve que actuar como una ramera para que te dieras cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo…

Edward se sorprendió aún más ante lo último que dije.

-Sabía que no lo habías hecho en serio –suspiró aliviado.

-ERES UN IDIOTA. TENÍA ESPERANZAS DE QUE ESTO TE HICIERA CAMBIAR, PERO NO, LO ÚNICO QUE TE PREOCUPA ES SI BESÉ DE VERDAD A ESOS IDIOTAS –hice mis manos puños y comencé a pegarle en el pecho, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas-. LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA. NO PUEDE SER QUE LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTE SEA ESO, SIENDO QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUÉ TE CONVERTISTE EN UN…

-FUE POR TI, ¿DE ACUERDO? –me interrumpió tomándome las manos-. Lo hice para olvidarte, para dejar de estar enamorado de ti, pero ni siquiera después de dos años puedo hacerlo –estaba shockeada, ¿mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mí?-. Sí, estoy enamorado de ti –dijo respondiendo algo que no había preguntado-. Desde que me demostraste cómo ser feliz estoy enamorado de ti, prácticamente desde que te conozco. Siempre soñé con que me corresponderías algún día, pero siempre supe que nunca me prestarías atención, por lo que transformé en esto para intentar darte celos, pero no funcionó. Hice todos mis esfuerzos para sacarte de mi cabeza, pero a todas las chicas con las que estuve las llamaba Bella, todas mis composiciones llevan tu nombre. Yo… yo te amo Bella.

Y, sin previo aviso, juntó sus labios con los míos. Ninguno de los otros besos había sido como fue éste. Este beso hizo que miles de corrientes eléctricas pasaran por mi cuerpo. Hizo que mis piernas se sintieran como gelatina y que el piso comenzara a moverse debajo de mí. Hizo que me diera cuenta que todo lo que había hecho por Edward había sido por celos, y que estaba celosa porque seguía enamorada de él como a los doce años.

Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me separó.

-Discúlpame, Bella. No quería hacerlo. Bueno, sí quería. Pero no debí haberlo hecho. Por favor, perdóname –se sentó en la arena y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, suspiró varias veces antes de observarme-. Por favor, has como si nada sucedió. Lo siento, Bella, pero ya no podía soportarlo. Verte todos los días sin poder tocarte, besarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Ver como otros chicos planeaban conquistarte sin que yo pudiera siquiera intentarlo. Pero lo de hoy me sacó de mis casillas, principalmente lo de Black –se quedó pensando en algo y sonrió-. Pero lo hiciste por mí. Fuiste capaz de dar una mal imagen tuya para salvarme, te debo todo Bella, y, si no quieres ser más mi ami... –no pudo continuar ya que mis labios estaban sobre los suyos, llenándome de esa sensación que sentí cuando me besó hace un rato. La misma sensación que tuve cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso en un juego. Sentí amor.

Se quedó quieto por un segundo, pero al otro se encontraba respondiendo mi beso, tomándome de la cintura con sus manos, acercándome más a él. Mis manos subieron desde su pecho, por su cuello, hasta su cabello, donde jugaron con él. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y nos separé.

-Yo también te amo –le informé con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida seguida de un abrazo.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo –repetía mientras me besaba entre cada "te amo".

Quedamos observando las estrellas hasta que comentó.

-Sabes que el Edward mujeriego se ha perdido junto a las olas, ¿no?

Comenzamos a reírnos y volvió a juntar nuestros labios, sintiendo ese sabor a gloria.


End file.
